


An Off-Camera Conversation

by monstermasks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Stubborn Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermasks/pseuds/monstermasks
Summary: “You’re too young for me.”"Yup."





	An Off-Camera Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble that I wrote instead of updating my CV... oh well, who needs a job anyway? Hahaha *cries*

“You’re too young for me.”

“Yup.”

“And even if you weren’t, you’re definitely too _Stiles_ for me.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

“Beside all of which, I’m not ready for any kind of romantic relationship, considering.”

“Absolutely.”

“I don’t even like you half of the time,”

“Only half?”

“And I’m like 90% straight,”

“Only 90?”

“And today you were too young and too Stiles and almost died trying to save the pack.”

“I am always too young and too Stiles and today I was very minorly injured _succeeding_ in saving the pack. Wanna makeout?”

“Oh God yes.”


End file.
